Despair Flows Too Deep
by c.daisuki
Summary: Ereri; Levi is in a bad organization; he is powerful, dangerous, irresistible. He saves Eren in a dark alley, and their relationship develops from there. Inappropriate for people under 16... i think. I mean... its rate M for violence, language, etc. Oh... I'll be adding... a bit steamy scenes in the future, so 17 Only please. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Despair Flows Too Deep**

**Author's Note:**

_This is going to be an Ereri fanfiction. The characters in this story are not mine, therefore I may never and cannot claim the creation of these characters as my own. DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS, UNLESS OTHERWISE MENTIONED TO BE MY OWN CREATION IN THIS PARTICULAR STORY, SHALL BE CREDITED TO Hajime Isayama. HE IS THE CREATOR OF ATTACK ON TITAN, IN WHICH MOST REFERENCES OF CHARACTERS AND THEIR DEVELOPMENTS BELONG TO HIM AND HIS MANGA/ ANIME. With that being said, story content are of my own creation, I took the time to think how I want it written, so I may claim this work as my own. Please note that if you feel discomfort regarding guy on guy pairings, don't bother clicking this link. I have no desire to bring trouble upon myself… ha ha, (by no means of disrespect). Anyway, this is my very, very first attempt in writing a story outside of school, and this is my first fanfiction, and first fanfiction based on this pairing. Please excuse any errors I may have, any kind of reviews would be appreciated ^^; I will take your critiques as ways to help myself improve, so all critiques are welcome Thanks for your time!_

_This is a fanfiction set in a modern type setting. I will try my best to abide by the rules x)_

_This is a shounen ai type story. I'm hoping I can write well enough to get people to want to read this ha ha. I'm not sure if there will be future steamy chapters... but bear with me ;3_

_**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

Levi's ears were assaulted by frantic screams from outside as he delicately sat idly on the plump couch. In the dim light room, the smell of liquor hung thinly in the tense atmosphere. The screams got louder until it was right by his door. Taking one last puff on his cigarette, he swiftly leaned forward to put out the used bud when a young man was dragged in; his eyes were red from tears as he trembled.

"P-please…" the man begged, bruises plastered his frail face, "I'll have the money by next week… next week, I'll surely have it."

Levi rolled his eyes. Sighing a deep tired sigh he shot a glare at the man.

"You keep telling yourself you have a next week. You keep fucking telling yourself that." Levi growled, "I don't have all day to negotiate with you. How fucking hard is it to keep your own damn word?"

As he approached the cowering man, his subordinate handed him a blade, thin and delicate yet threatening in every manner- like the snow, until it becomes a blizzard. Crouching with the balls of his feet, he stabbed the blade into the wooden floor right by the man's hand.

"You know… I don't have very much patience."

His voice leaked with boredom. In a swift movement, the knife was dislodged from the ground and the tip gleamed venomously by the man's throat.

"What will you do? I want the money by tomorrow at noon. You don't have until next week, you little shit."

Whimpering under the hard, chilling glare of Levi, the man uttered a small 'Yes' before he was sent away with vicious kicks to his face, gut and ribs. Sighing, Levi picked up a new cigarette before leaving the room, towards the exit to his black Cadillac. Carrying his white blazer behind his shoulders, Levi left the building with the quiet click of his perfect dress shoes.

Upon the arrival of his mansion, Levi was greeted by men dressed in black. Standing in two perfect lines, each greeted him as he walked towards the entrance of his home. Upon entering his room, he casually peeled off his formal wear and promptly changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and black leather jacket before leaving his mansion once again on his expensive motorcycle.

_Shit_. Levi thought patting his cheek gently. _All this shitty work is making me age faster._Sighing as he sat down heavily at the frequented bar, he was greeted by a glass full of clear golden brown liquor.

"Why the long face, Rivaille?" a tall muscular man ask with a small smirk.

Raising his gaze to the man before him, he glared menacingly.

"What the fuck, Erwin, I told you to call me Levi-san."

Chuckling, Erwin leaned toward Levi in a predatory manner.

"Troubling with your line of work today?" he said, his smirk growing wider.

Avoiding the question, Levi chugged down his liquor.

"It's none of your shitty business. What the news?"

"Pixis made a move to obtain access to Trost Casino. Last night, there was an attempt to steal the deed to the Casino, but failed to access the office. You must have a pretty damn good defense there. "

"Hm." Levi shrugged, "What about Sina or Maria? Anything there?"

"Nah, not yet. That's too big for him. He attempted to breach through the defense at Rose, but there was no success. Currently, I hear he's still plotting his next move."

Levi sneered. "Of course. The shit better plan properly. My men aren't considered shabby."

With a smirk playing at his lips, Levi got up to reach for the exit while waving a small gesture of thanks to Erwin. Leaving the bar and stepping out into a frosty cold evening, Levi squinted through the foggy night. The street lights were dimmer than usual and the people walking about seemed oddly less than normal. Paying no mind to it, Levi slipped on his helmet. Before he had the chance to get his bike, there was a sickening scream in the alley behind him. Being the terrifying man he was, it would seem that Levi is accustomed to such noises. Out of sheer curiosity, he turned to a man pinning a smaller figure to the wall.

"_What the fuck."_Levi thought. _It's none of my business, but… damn. I'm getting soft."_

Sprinting towards the dark alley, Levi shoved his foot deep into the assaulter's side. The sudden impact made the drunken man double over with shock and pain. The slimmer one slumped, from shock, Levi assumed, onto the ground. The victim was visibly shaking, tears caked onto his cheeks. His hair a mess and small bruises covered his arms. His lips were swollen and bleeding; before Levi realized it, he picked up the young man over his shoulders and marched to his bike. A frantic "Oh my gosh! Behind you!" broke his train of thought as a pointy, cold knife sliced his left waist.

'_Tch'_Levi thought, _'Fucking shit isn't out yet.'_

In a quick spin, Levi met the heel of his boots to the top of the man's head and a swift kick to the chin was enough to make the man stop moving. The young man he was holding seemed to have passed out; without a second thought, he drove them both back to his mansion.

Laying the man down onto his bed, Levi attempted to dress his wounds. His side was throbbing and the blood dripped onto his well maintained floor. Clicking his tongue, Levi rolled his eyed in annoying. Another unpopular word left his lips as the quickly sanitized his wound and bandaged it. Reaching the shelves across his spacious room, he pulled out a bottle of cleaning detergent and a neon yellow cleaning cloth. He scrubbed his room until he was satisfied before checking on the man on his bed. In an attempt to examine the younger man's wound, Levi couldn't help but realize his pale soft skin and the purple patches that scrambled haphazardly throughout his arm and darker at his wrists. Tiny cuts littered his forearm and bruises were becoming more visible by his jaw. Levi tsk'd at the unkempt, disheveled brown hair. Brushing the little strand away from his face, Levi noticed the peaceful and handsome face.

'_He looks like a teenager_,' Levi thought, staring emotionlessly at the youthful face. _Stupid brat._

_**Author's Ending Note:**__**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_++_+_**_

_Chapter 1- End_

Hey guys! Sorry, its a bit dry. I'm not very good at writing, as you can see, so my stories will be pretty bad until I get enough practice. I'm pretty proud of myself for publishing one chapter today. I did start on it the very same day, so I', pretty proud of myself, haha

I tried really hard to make it good, and I guess, it didn't work out to be as great as planned, but I think I like this one. I love this pairing a lot so I'm excited. For anyone who read author notes, Thank you! For your time and thanks for reading my silly story. I'm going to finish it when I have time. I'll plan on it more so that it won't be too bad in the future :)

I have so much to say ~~~ But thanks! Any review is welcome, please let me know what I should fix! :) Thanks again :D I'm so exciteeeed!


	2. Chapter 2

Despair Flows Too Deep Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey everyone! Thank you for reading! I'm so excited to see that people had looked a this ha ha. I'm starting to like this story so far. I hope you like this chapter I had worked on, and please tell me what I need to fix ^^ your opinion matters! **

.

.

Levi woke to the sound of whimpering. Cracking one eye open, the young man on the bed appeared to be shivering; beads of sweat dripped from his forehead onto his neck. Snapping fully back into conscience, Levi tapped the man gently on his shoulders.

"Hey, get up." Levi mustered in a heavy tired voice. Rubbing his left eye while stretching, Levi got up from the side of the bed. A night bent over in an odd position took a toll on his back. Letting a quite groan escape his lips and his pulled his arms high above his head for a good stretch, Levi turned to glance at the man. Upon not hearing an immediate response, Levi bent over to examine the man. The young man stirred before his eyes fluttered open. Taking in his surroundings, he gasps before sitting up abruptly. He let out a yelp of surprise and pain when his forehead knocked rather hard on Levi's. Both men's hands flew to the aching area.

"Tch." Levi vocalized. Shooting the young man a glare, Levi noticed the panic expression matted onto his pale face; his chapped lips slightly parted, his breath labored and shaky. Levi quietly observed the man before he finally spoke.

"E-excuse me... Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?" Frustration and fear leaked from his voice.

Sighing, Levi said, "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I brought you here after you were attack in an alley last night. You passed out, stupid brat."

The man's eyes widened. It was the first time Levi took note of his bright emerald eyes. They were large but cautious, the bright green, not that Levi would admit out loud, we're very attractive. His breath hitched.

"Thanks...sorry for the trouble..." the man said his voice trailing by the end of the sentence. A cough racked through his body, making him shudder from the force. Levi grimaced, "Gross... Cover your mouth, kid."

"Um..sorry...My name is Eren, what may I address you by?"

"Call me Levi, don't forget the -san."

"Thanks for your hospitality, Levi-san..." Eren attempted to smile, but he was interrupted by another coughing fit.

Sheepishly, Eren whispered, "I'm sorry, Levi-san, may I please have some water..?"

After Eren had his thirst quenched, a worried expression knitted his brows. Levi was astounded by how quickly the boy can change his emotions.

"Hey, you shitty brat." Levi called, waving his hand in Eren's face, "What the hell was going on last night?"

Blushing a faint pink, Eren stammered, "M-my name is Eren! And… I'm not sure. It's a long story…"

"I think I've got time. Its only 9 A.M."

"…"

"Well? I think I have the damn right to know after taking a knife to the side while saving your sorry ass."

"I'm sorry! How's your side? OH MY GOSH DOES IT HURT?!" Eren was frantically pushing his way out of the sheets and stumbled awkwardly into Levi's chest. The surprise contact caught Levi off guard causing him to trip backwards, arms still clinging to Eren's arms. Eren fell along with Levi, his body pressed tightly onto Levi's. Eren blushed.

"DON'T JUST BLUSH YOU LITTLE SHIT. GET OFF OF ME. YOU HAVEN'T SHOWERED. FUCK!" Levi shoved Eren off, slightly harder than intended. The brunette clumsily rolled off, a blush still dusting his pale skin. Levi brushed off the germs he visualized to be caked onto his body. After a good 30 seconds of brushing and dusting off, he pulled himself back together, demanding to know exactly what happened to Eren in the alley.

'_Well that was awkward…'_ Eren thought, fidgeting on the floor, glancing up at an impatient Levi.

With a small pitiful sigh, Eren began rambling about his unfortunate story.

"… I- I got into a fight with my sister. So I went to a bar to cool off. I was getting dizzy and hot when this guy told me that I was cute. It was weird so I tried to get away, but I tripped and he picked me up and took me outside. It was really cold! And he was warm. So I hugged him. And- and then the next thing I knew, he pinned me to this hard surface. I didn't know what it was, and- and he kissed me, so I-I punched him to tell him to stop, then he starts to hit me and—"

Levi's eye twitched in annoyance before he cut him off.

"What. The. Fuck. Kind. Of. Story. Is. That?" Sighing in irritation, Levi stared at the fidgeting mess in front of him. "Are you even old enough to be in a fucking bar? Why the fuck would you hug a stranger? Just everything about that story makes me so irritated. Why THE FUCK were you piss drunk in the first place?"

"I am old enough, I'll have you know, I turned 21 a week ago!" the pouting brunette said while dramatically waving his arms around. "And I said it was cold, weren't you listening? So I hugged him because he was warm, and I was in a fight with my sis—"

"Oh shit." Levi face palmed. _'It's really too early for this. Why the fuck would I ask in the first place.' _

"Never fucking mind, brat. Don't say another fucking word. Not one. Shit. I'm hungry. You want some breakfast—" Levi trailed off.

"….Yes, please, Sir."

Levi swore he could feel the satisfaction the brat was emitting through his closed eyes, huge grin. A vein popped up on Levi's forehead. The aura around Levi turned dark. Eren felt a shiver run through his spine.

When Levi left, slamming the door behind him, Eren allowed his grin to drop from his face. A pained expression masked his handsome features as he clenched the area by his heart, the thin article of clothing wrinkling as he did so.

'_There are things I can't freely say... things that are better off with out mentioning.'_

Cursing his way down the hall, Levi was greeted by his subordinates. The atmosphere was tense—each man thought _'Oh shit. The boss is upset'_ when Levi marched by. Kicking the kitchen doors open, the chefs bowed to greet Levi.

"Good Mornin' sir! Today we have prepared Petit Croissants et Viennoiseries and Mascarpone et gelée fourré á Pan Perdu, with a side of fresh pick berries and Chocolat chaud…"

The chefs trailed off with their typical morning menu announcement. Feel the venomous aura surrounding Levi, each nervously glanced at each other.

"Bring me two settings to my room in 20 minutes. I want everything redone. The Croissants must be perfect golden brown, with a moderate crunch, the mascarpone light and fluffy, but not too sweet, the jelly tart, no seeds and fresh, preferably lemon flavored, the berries cleansed, enough so that I can't tell it sprouted from the fucking ground and the Chocolat Chaud piping hot, and anything but piping will be sent back here, and _I_ will personally pour it down your sorry throat. Anything not up to my standards will result in some consequences. Am I clear?" Facing the chefs, Levi glared at each person down the line.

"Yes, Sir! Please be at easy while we prepare your meal!"

Satisfied with their reaction, Levi left the kitchen, his anger slightly lifted. Huffing a pleasant sigh, Levi went back to his room. _'The little shit should be glad he gets to have breakfast with me.'_

Upon entry, Levi opened the door to find Eren asleep and drooling on his floor. _His _perfect, spotless floor. _Drooling. _On _his_ floor! His bangs cast a dark shadow over his murderous steel gray eyes as he shut the door so heavily, Eren jolted up.

"Yo, little shit. Breakfast in 15. Did you have anything in particular you wanted to have? I'm so sorry, for not asking you beforehand." the raven hair man said sarcastically. "Well whatever the fuck you wanted, you couldn't possibly have been drooling, right? You damn sure did not fucking _drool _on my motherfucking BEAUtiful floor."

Eren blinked. A smile, so large that Levi swore the kid must have extra fucking facial muscles to pull that off, graced his face. Pulling his sleeves up enough to cover his hands, he sloppily wiped the drool from his mouth and cheerfully said "Ah. Okaeri, Levi-san!"

**Author's End Note:**

Ha ha I had fun writing this chapter. I think I might have made Levi care for Eren a little bit too quickly... and Eren's character in this story is a bit reserved and he's hiding a lot, but he doesn't want the world to know, so he puts on this happy go lucky act. I know, I know... the style and details in this story is lacking a bit, but i think as it progresses, it, hopefully, will get better. The french I put in are just simple french breakfast foods. I honestly have no idea how accurate that is. At first, I wanted to highlight the fact that Levi is pretty rich and I thought about putting Caviar... but I don't think that's a breakfast thing... so I changed it. I used google translate, so I'm not sure how accurate the spelling and stuff are. So I apologize in advance. Hopefully I don't offend anyone :)

Please leave so review if you want regarding what you thought of the story and what I should do to make it a better reading experience for you. I make sure to edit my work, but if there are mistakes, I'm sorry :) Thanks for reading! It makes me happy ^^

** Petit Croissants et Viennoiseries- Small French Croissants. **

** Mascarpone et gelée fourré á Pan Perdu- Mascarpone with jelly filled french toast **

**Chocolat chaud- Hot chocolate I think. **

**Okaeri- welcome back (japanese, informal) **


	3. Chapter 3

Despair… chapter 3

**Author's notes:**

**This chapter is a bit lengthy... But it leads to the next one. So I hope you enjoy!**

The first five minutes of dining was silent. Levi's irritation had decreased to some extent, but as of that moment, it stayed perfectly constant. In his vast, spacious room, there was a well refined and classy personal bar to the right, quite some distance from the bed; right beside it, there was a crystal table, beautiful at every angle. The elegant table was accompanied by a pair of white chairs, the black legs accented through the contrast of color. There, they sat, facing each other. Eren could barely contain his excitement. Levi swore he could see stars replace his sparkling green emerald eyes. Attempting to break the silence, Eren mustered a small "Levi, this is good, eat it."

'_Cute,' _the raven thought. "If you like it, eat. I have this kind of quality food every day. Oh right. I have things to attend to at noon. I'll drop you off at your house before then, so eat, shower and meet me by the front."

No sooner had he said that, Levi took his leave from the dining table, leaving Eren silently watching the door close behind his back.

Eren finally found his way to the front, only to see Levi crossing his arms impatiently. His perfect emotionless face contorted into an irritated frown. Eren scratched the back of his head in a captivating style.

The car ride to his home was silent. When they finally arrived, Eren nervously glanced over to Levi, wondering if he was going to continue any form of their contact. Upon not seeing any approach, Eren left the car with an audible sigh. Waving to Levi from the sidewalk, Eren watch the Cadillac drive away. As he turned back to lethargically scruff his way towards the entrance, a smooth voice stopped him in his tracks. Spinning frantically to see if the voice belongs to the guy he desperately wanted further contact with, Eren sensed a feeling of relief wash over his tired body.

"Oi, brat. Give me your phone. I'll give you my contact information, but don't fucking call me unless it's important or if you shitty life is in danger."

Eren nodded, too happy to complain.

Levi left Eren happily holding his phone in front of him like a child who had just received his first award from school.

Levi was in a particularly good mood today, and although his face is still cold and emotionless, his eyes betrayed him. Sparkling with an elegant intensity, Levi walked towards the building where he was to collect the money. A gunshot rang through the air, causing all of his men to draw to protect the short mafia leader. As Levi and his men sprinted into the building, although with caution, the sight before him was still unexpectedly shocking. The man, once frail and bruised from a good beating the day before, laid lifeless by the door of their meeting place. Levi had issued no order to have the man murdered. The scene before him was rather troublesome. Walking closer towards the man, he saw that his fingernails were removed, rather painfully. His mouth had been gagged, the bruises served as evidence. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he saw the blood pool around the man, making a mess in the building. What appears to have killed the man was a bullet to the heart. The money he had promised to bring was nowhere to be seen. Leaving his men to clean up the mess, Levi left the scene with a monstrous murder aura encompassing his small figure.

Levi was in his study when he was rudely interrupted by an obnoxious female voice saying "RIVAIIIILLEEEE." Rolling his eyes, he spun around to face the glasses freak.

"No, Hanji."

"Rivaille! My request must be heard! The research is important!"

"No."

"Rivaillllle, baby! Pwease just hear me out!" She pounced over the desk to cling tightly onto Levi. Rubbing her face into his well maintained suit, Levi grimaced at the newly formed wrinkles as he presented her with a swift kick to the gut.

"Ooof! Shit, Rivi-chan, you don't have to be so mean." She said rubbing her belly, "I could have died you know."

"If you could die so easy, I'd kick you again, shitty four eyes. What is it with your visit today, anyway?"

A crazy grin plastered Hanji's face. "There's news. I went to the scene hoping to find something interesting, and VOILA! I did! And do you want to know what I found! Oh YES! This!" She shoved a single golden cufflink into Levi's face. "When placed under a specific magnifier, you can see some emblem on the side. Ma, I'm not sure what it's suppose to be yet, but I'll find an answer soon enough. Oh and I took a bit of blood from the scene. The results of what was in it will be out pretty soon."

Levi's eyebrows knitted even more, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Dismissing Hanji, he took a swipe at the lock screen to see an unfamiliar number. Beneath it, the text said "Levi-san! It's an emergency!" His heart fluttered as he unlocked his phone to take a look. There was a picture of Eren with tears in his eyes holding a pan full of burnt eggs. Levi chuckled at the picture before replying with a "What a brat. How do you screw up scrambled eggs?"

+Eren Message:

It's not scrambled eggs! I was trying to make an omelette! :(

+Levi-san Message:

Wtf. That looks like yellow shit.

+Eren Message:

Thanks, Levi- san. I feel so encouraged T.T

+Levi Message:

Want me to come over to teach you, or do you want to come over?

+Eren Message:

You come over. ;)

+Levi Message:

Whatever, you loser shit.

+Eren Message:

Love you too, sexy 3 o3o

Levi smiled, a genuine smile, at his phone. At that moment, he forgot all about his worries. For some odd reason, only Eren is capable of making him lose his cool. Only Eren, so far, and probably be the only one who can make him smile like an idiot at his phone. Maybe Levi is getting soft...soft for just this one person.

~~~lxelxelxelxelxe~~~

For three months, Eren has been prompting Levi to hang out. And then Levi would ask, rather rudely, for Eren to go hang out with him. Their days had been filled with watching movies, cooking, eating, chatting; simple things that show each other a little bit of their hidden secrets, getting to know each other or a stress reliever. Whenever Eren is over, Levi would feel relaxed. No matter how stressed he had been, Eren always had been able to lighten up the mood. Everything with him just seemed so perfect. The only kink in his perfect three months was the fact that Levi and Hanji still couldn't figure out who killed the man in the building that fateful evening. His line of work had gotten quite messy, but with more of his men gaining influence outside, but their loyalty unwavering, Levi's power grew even more; his trust lay in the hand of his experienced right hand man. As of right now, Eren was coming over to "hang out" with Levi. Levi made sure his room was sparkling clean when Eren burst through the door triumphantly.

"Leeeeevi-san! I've missed you! Long time no see!" Eren pounced onto Levi for a snuggling hug.

"I saw you last night, Eren…" Levi said, patting his shoulder.

Eren stopped all movement to look up at Levi. "Levi-san, you just called me Eren. For the very first time!" he beamed.

Noticing his blunder, Levi blushed and tried to cover it up with a "What are you talking about, shitty brat. I did nothing of the sort."

Eren's excitement shot through the roof. Sitting down by the bed, Levi and Eren engaged in small talks. Both were equally content with the presence of each other. At one point, Eren suggested that they play a drinking game. Who would have known, Levi was the sort to agree with that?

"Ok, so the rules go, you have to tell me anything I ask. Whenever you chicken out, that's when you have to drink. You have 10 seconds to think of an answer, but you if exceed that time limit, you drink. If you don't want to answer, you drink" Eren said with glee.

"Fine, basically drinking for anything, huh? Did you pull that game out of your ass or something? It sounds stupid."

"And if I did? You have nothing to lose, right?"

"Whatever, you bastard. Let's get this going. I bet you're the type that can't handle his liquor."

"Well, you'll see." He stuck his tongue out mischievously. "Question one. When is your birthday?"

"Oh, playing it safe, I see? Well I'm not the type to play it safe. I like to ask those intense questions. I like results-"

"You have 3 seconds!" (^w^)

"Tch. December 2—"

"Op, times up! Drink! Then answer!"

Levi drank his first shot that night. "12/25"

"My turn. When did you first lose your virginity?"

Eren's face turned bright red. "T-tha-tha-that's not fair! You progressed too quickly! Levi-san's cheating!"

"5 seconds!" Levi smirked.

Eren squirmed and shut his eye, his blush burning even darker. "I'll drink! Double! For not answering and because it passed 10 seconds! Moh."

Levi stared at the man in front of him. _'Damn is he cute when he's blushing.'_

"Ahem. Levi-san, when did _you_ lose _your_ virginity?"

"Wow. That's shitty cheap, brat, but it was when I was 18. I joined this line of work and lost it to this mafia boss' wife. I almost got my ass murdered. But I would have gotten in trouble anyway, so might as well get pleasure, right?"

"Ja, shitty brat, have you ever gotten a boner in public while walking past the Victoria's Secret Store?"

"N-no. I have not."

"Aww well that was easy. Too easy. So drink"

"E- ehhh?! That wasn't part of the rules!"

Their silly game went on for hours. Both of them were piss drunk by this time. Levi was surprised how well Eren could hold his liquor.

"Alright, alright, Eren. We're this far into the game, you have to answer when you lose your virginity. No kidding. Don't fuhcking chicken ouht because I answered loud and clear." Levi's words were slurred. His half lidded eyes made him look too sexy, too perfect, to damn beautiful.

Eren's head nodded. "I knoooow. Don't laugh at me though." He giggled. Poking Levi's face, he said "I lost my virginity... never…" He chuckled. "Pathetic, right?"

Levi's eyes shot open. What? The brat was still a virgin? No. fucking. way.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. How are you still a virgin? There's no way! Your face, you beautiful fucking face is enough to get you vulnerable to approaches. How have you not gotten laid?"

Eren looked up with thoughtful eyes. "Levi-san? That's a great question. I don't know. I'll DRINK!"

He drank. Giggling he said, "Levi-san. I think you're beautiful. Waaaaay more beautiful than me. The prettiest in this world. I liiiiiiiike you."

Levi stopped thinking and focused every bit of his remaining conscience and sanity to what Eren just said.

"What? You like me? As in a confession?"

"Well kinda. But you don't look like you're into guys. So it's kind of painful to be with you. I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, this feeling. But I like you. A lot. "

Levi felt a warm butterfly sensation in his gut, slowly rising up to assault his rapidly beating heart.

"Eren, say that again…"

"Hmm? Say what?"

"Say that you like me, you dumbass."

"Ok!" He grinned, widely. "Levi- san SUKI DESU!" He flailed his arms in the arm desperately as if begging for someone to save him from drowning. After his enthusiasm of saying 'I Like you' died off, his arms dropped by down to his side as he slumped over to Levi's shoulders.

Levi felt his self control slipping. Eren looked up with half lidded eyes, pouring every sensation lust may have into Levi's silver eyes. His blush deepened and Eren closed what little space they had between their faces. In a timid movement, Eren place a gentle peck on Levi's lips and said "My first kiss…" His face lit up in pure bliss as he place another on Levi's lips, again and again and again.

"Levi-san's lips are soft and sweet. Eren likes it." His words were barely audible. Barely a slight whisper.

Levi blushed like a school girl confessing to her first crush_. 'Shit. My body is definitely responding. Holy shit.'_

Eren picked himself up and took Levi's face in both hands, placing gentle kisses ever where on his face. The temperature in the room grew higher rapidly. Their bodies pressed tightly push them both into a state of desire and lust. Levi's final strand of control snapped and he growled while pulling Eren into a heated kiss.

Eren squeaked from surprise of Levi's sudden movement. Pushing Eren into the ground, Levi kissed his lips passionately, but it was also coated with lust and desire. He licked Eren's lips for permission to enter his heated mouth. His tongue caressing the amateur's gently, but dominating in every way. Levi pushed deeper into the kiss, sucking Eren's lower lips and upper, transitioning every so often. Eren finally let out a small huff in an attempt to breathe from the intoxicating kiss. His fingers grasped Levi's shirt tightly, his head still spinning. His blush dusted the tips of his ears and across his face. A small strand of saliva traveled down the corner of his mouth and Levi licked it off. Eren moaned while pulling himself tighter in contact with Levi's toned body.

The rich vibrations of his throat made Levi feel it down south. Grasping the shivering and dizzy Eren underneath him, he whispered in a thick erotic voice. "Am I so lucky as to ravish this angel from heaven? Free from any impurity? A virgin at its finest?"

Eren shivered under his words. Whimpering, he gave Levi and approving nod, to consent to his first experience to sexual activities.

"Take me…" his fine lips pressed into a firm line after uttering the two beautiful words that will make Levi lose all control.

"Gladly."

**Author's Notes: **

**I'm not sure if I should attempt a steamy scene. So If you guys think I should, I do it, but if not, we'll move on :) **

**Wow I'm such a perv xD **

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for it being lengthy and not updating earlier ^^ forgive me :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Despair 4

**Author's Notes: **

**Explicit Content. Be Warned. Continue reading for a possible nose bleed ;) **

"Please take me, Levi-san. Please." He whispered desperately.

"Gladly, Eren."

Picking Eren up from the ground, Levi captured the plump saliva coated lips. Sucking and licking Eren's lips abusively, the raven waltzed them both onto his large bed. Sinking into the soft goose feather, mattress, Levi felt his penis pulsate. The temperature of his surrounding felt warmer, and the warmest was right below his belly. Eren panted his erection extremely apparent. Levi smirked.

"Wow, you're pretty hard already." Levi smirked, his predatory nature surfacing as his face lurked over Eren's bright red blushing face. Eren groaned as he pushed his heated erection in between Levi's pants, causing him to suck in his breath sharply.

"Fuck." Levi returned the favor, rubbing his clothed dick repeatedly on Eren's needy cock.

"Ahh!" Eren shuddered. His voice was a huge turn on. Realizing the lewd sounds he was making, Eren turned his face over and close his eyes His blush burned across his face and he bit his lips to try to mask the sounds of desperate desire. Levi's pants got tighter after each whimper Eren made. He felt his penis twitch as he began reaching for Eren's shirt. Pulling it off of his head, he attacked the brunette's lips; his tongue swirling in his mouth, tasting every bit of his hot, wet cavern. Pulling back, he examined Eren's toned body. His pale skin glistened slightly in the moonlight from the small beads of sweat. His perfect abs is tight and smooth. Eren resembled a male porcelain doll. Every part of him was so detailed, so perfect, so delicate, so smooth. Levi took note of his lack of body hair, contributing to his flawless skin. Feeling Levi's gaze on his bare upper torso, Eren felt timid and he looked down to hide from Levi's yearning gaze. Levi leaned down for another kiss. His night had been filled with desperate, but sweet, intimate kisses. Ones he has never had the luxury of truly experiencing until now.

Eren shuddered from the heated kiss. He reached the collar of Levi's shirt and attempted to unbutton this bothersome silk clothing that was keeping Eren away from seeing the exposed Levi. As he awkwardly fumbled his way, only able to get of the first too button, Eren let out an exasperated puff. His pouting lips glistened. Chuckling, Levi leaned away from Eren and easily slipped off his shirt, tossing it haphazardly to the left. As he reached to undo his belt, he felt a pair of warm hands stopping his movement. Surprised, he looked to see Eren's lust filled eyes, spelling "I want to have sex" all over it.

Levi felt the corners of his lips tug upwards. Eren remove his belt clumsily. When the zippers of Levi's pants were exposed, Eren leaned down and innocently took the zipper in his mouth, pulling it down slowly and seductively. Levi shuddered; really, he didn't need any more turning on. His erection bulged in his pants, leaking with pre cum. The wet spot was clearly visibly to Eren once the pants were carelessly thrown off. Eren smiled at the bulge. His eyes sparkled knowing he was the reason why Levi was hard and horny. Pulling at the boxers, Levi's hard and rather large manhood sprung from the confines. The cool air made his dick twitch again. Eren gasped at the sight. Glistening tall and proud in the moonlit room, Levi's pre cum coated penis was hardly something to scoff at. At a good eight inches, Eren barely had time to recover from surprise when his pants were ripped off of him.

"Tch. You should have gotten them off before I tore them, Shitty Bra—ahhh!"

He was cut off but a hot lick at the tip of his manhood. Eren's tongue flicker around experimentally. In a swift movement, he popped the head into his mouth and mumbled with his mouth full of Levi's erection.

"Sowwy, I'll do my best to please you, but please go easy on me. I won't be very good this first time."

Levi opened his most to say a smart ass retort, but was then cut off again by another wave of pleasure. Closing his eyes to focus on his breathing, Levi grasped Eren's hair lightly.

Eren rubbed Levi's length while gently licking the head. The sounds of slurping erotically filled the void of sound in the vast bedroom. A small moan escaped Levi's soft plump lips. A small strand of saliva found its way out of Levi's mouth and it dropped carelessly onto his covers. Eren's slurping was driving Levi closer and closer to the edge. His hips bucked forward, incidentally causing Erne to take in more of his length. Taking in a deep breath, Eren started to suck again. Stroking the remaining length his mouth couldn't cover, Levi's length was either touch, sucked or licked. His dick was receiving the most pleasure. With his other hand, Eren rubbed Levi's balls. Levi was panting and drooling until he could take no more. Pushing Eren from assaulting his dick with his sexy licks, Levi pulled Eren's lower half closer. Taking in his nipple on the right, Levi licked, teased and sucked his perfect buds. He kept alternating until he traveled down, placing kisses all the way down to Eren's legs. As he went back up, Levi started to kiss Eren's leg with small fluttery kisses until he had led himself towards Eren's hard cock. Levi could feel the heat of Eren's erection and the wetness off his pre cum. Kissing the tip, Eren mewled into his hand.

Levi's eyes shot up. His focus was burned onto Eren.

"Oi. Move your hand." Eren shook his head, afraid of Levi hearing more of his slutty noises.

"No…"

Levi growled. Getting up, he left Eren clueless of the bed. When he returned, he held a piece of rope in his hand. In a swift, abrupt movement, Levi pounces on Eren and tied up his arms, then to the bed.

Smirking in satisfaction, Levi continued giving Eren a blowjob. His free hand had been twisting Eren's light pink nipple.

'_Stupid brat… you almost made me cum from your inexperienced suck. You're hella gonna get punished.'_

With a small smile curved onto his lips, Levi Licked Eren's length up and down. He sucked at his balls periodically, but mainly focused on Eren's twitching length. Eren groaned a deep throat groan. He attempted to buck his hips into Levi's hot mouth for more, but Levi held onto his hips tightly. Levi's smile grew into a grin as he watches Eren squirm underneath him. His pale face was blushed a deep crimson red. Going at a torturously slow pace, Eren's dick gushed out pre cum, making his penis extremely wet. He shot his head back in ecstasy. His eyes clenched shut as a beautiful moan rang out in the room. Levi's dick twitched; his arousal fully reawakened. Slowly speeding up his sucking, Levi sucked hard when he approaches the base of Eren's dick and as he pulls back to the tip, he assaults his wet tip. Eren's noises were sexy. They were hot and pretty much the best music to Levi's ears. Taking is mouth off of his dick, with a good audible 'pop,' Levi speaks in a low, silky, sexy voice.

"Yes, Eren. Moan for me. I want you to scream my name when you come. I want you to never feel anyone but me. I will be your first and very last person to ever make love to you, fuck you, or sucking you off. You have no other choice now, Eren. You're too far into this mess to back out."

Eren nods. "I understand. Please Levi-san, please… hurry up and take me." His eyes are staring deeply into Levi's, silently begging to be touched by those slender hands; anything to make him feel good…anything to make him come.

Levi stares. Lost in the spell those bright green eyes cast. _'SHIIIT I'M GUNNA COME BEFORE WE SERIOUSLY START FUCKING."_

As he mentally pulled himself out of that trance, Levi puts three fingers into Eren's eager mouth. "Coat them well, or feel it later."

"Your wish is my command, Levi –san." Eren's eyes stared into Levi's as his tongue flickered like how a dancing candle flame would; coating all of his fingers generously before panting loudly. Levi's eyes never let Eren's. He slowly reached towards Eren's entrance and circles one finger around it lovingly and gently. As he coated the brunette's behind with generous amount of saliva, Levi slowly pressing one finger into Eren. Eren tensed. Tear slowly formulating at the corner of his eyes, but Levi doesn't stop. He pushes his finger in completely then waits for Eren to adjust to the intrusion.

Seeing a nod, he pulls his finger in and out in a repetitive movement. For Eren, the pain receded and pleasure started to build up again. Arching his back, Eren moaned, quietly at first, but soon uncontrollably when Levi thrusts faster.

His face contorts into a mixture of pain and pleasure when a second finger was added. Wiping the tears away, Levi kissed Eren's cheek in hopes that he will adjust faster. When Levi doesn't move, Eren took it upon himself to do so. Grinding his hips down slowly but seductively, his dick twitches when a jolt of pleasure traveled up his body.

"Uwahh~"

Levi licked his lips and scissored Eren. Seeing that Eren seems to be getting used to it, Levi thrusts in a third finger. As he fingered Eren quickly, he attempted to find the spot that would make Eren spout fountains of come. Reaching his fingers upwards, he moved around to find that one special spot. As he thrusts out, he brushes the upper wall of Eren's body.

Eren's body arched back so far, it looked like it would snap.

"AHHH" he screamed. "OH MY GOSH. Ahh~" Eren panted; his mouth hung open, glistening with desire and lust. His vision went white and for a while, all he could see were stars.

But oh how Levi was enjoying the scene. Underneath him, with his behind connected to Levi's slim fingers, Eren shivered and squirmed uncontrollably; tears spilled off onto the sides in a response to the intense pleasure he was feeling. His beautiful, hot dick twitched after each thrust, and Eren, being bound could not touch it. Levi was feeling grand.

When Eren was close to his climax, Levi pulled his fingers out, causing Eren to let out a groan of disappointment. His chest was heaving uncontrollably. Levi smirked before saying, "Brace yourself. My dick is quite a big deal." He winked and bit his lower lip is a hot lip bit.

Eren whimpered and whispered, "Put it in…. please. I want you to fill me…"

His word shocked Levi at first, but he quickly complied. Slowly pushing the tip of his penis into Eren's entrance, he watched Eren clench the sheets, his knuckles turning white from the strains.

"Eren, if it hurts, tell me. I'll take it out."

"NO! I want this. I want it bad. Please… please don't not give it to me. I really want to feel you, Levi-san. Please, just put it in!"

"Yes, my dear." Levi growled as he pushed into Eren completely. His dick was deep inside Eren. Eren screamed from the pain.

"LLEVIIIIII-SANN." He squirmed. "Don't move yet…ha ha." He smiled sheepishly.

After what seemed like years to Levi, he lost his control completely. Thrusting out quickly, the friction and heat inside Eren caused him to lose his mind. He wanted to quench his animalistic desires. He wanted Eren to scream his name. He wanted to climax _inside_ Eren. So he thrust in and out repeatedly. He shifted his hips up so that he could gain access to Eren's prostate. When he found it, Eren practically screamed. Pounding into Eren's entrance between his spread legs, Levi decided he wanted to try something kinkier. Picking Eren up, he demanded, "Eren. Pleasure yourself. Ride me."

Picking himself up, Eren's tongue delicately touched his upper lip in concentration. Pushing up with his legs while keeping one hand on Levi's abs, his round butt bounced in Levi's face. Eren felt Levi's dick twitch in side of him. He shifted around to find the area where he could reap the most pleasure. Pushing the angle of Levi's penis up and out, he rammed into his prostate, screaming while he did. The tightness of Eren's ass and the heat inside him was making Levi hornier by the second. When he could take no more of Eren's riding, he thrust up quickly. Each thrust smashing Eren's prostate. Both men felt heat rushing around their abdomen. The noise Eren was making was too sexy to forget, so Levi flipped him over, and fucked him doggy style. His moans rang through the night and Levi's grunted accompanied him. Grabbing hold off Eren's tied arms, Levi thrusts deep and fast, plunging into Eren's bundles of nerves. His body shook in pleasure and Eren was repeating Levi's name again and again. Levi was getting close when Eren suddenly flipped himself over; he wrapped his legs around Levi's slim waist and placed his tied arms around his neck. Placing desperate kissed on Levi's neck, while Levi sucked his skin, Eren was being stimulated intensely. He started grinding down as Levi thrusted up pushed them both to their climax. Eren shot out his cum onto Levi's chest as she screamed Levi's name in a hot moan. His load covered Levi's stomach and his lower abdomen. Upon Eren's climax, his inside clenched too tight for Levi to handle and he too shot his ribbons of white inside of Eren, then pulled out. The warmth and thick stickiness of Levi's cum made Eren shudder and moan a long and spent moan. Feeling the cum dripping out of his butt, but refusing to make Levi's bed anymore filthier than it already is, Eren clenched his legs shut while Levi slumped over, laying on top of Eren. Both drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Levi woke to a dream of fucking Eren. Feeling his erection, he pressed his dick into Eren, using his own pre cum as lubricant. Eren woke to the feeling of something entering his body. He let out a shaky moan as they began to fuck each other again.

They fucked until morning. Both men screamed each other's name and they both climaxed again and again and again. They passed out after every fuck, only to wake up, make out and fuck again. The sound of skin slapping on skin and dirty moans and slamming onto the headboard of the bed was all anyone within a 5 meter radius around that room could hear. Unfortunately, a young female scientist was within that vicinity when both men fucked each other like wild animals; both losing their senses and succumbing to their desires. She refused to be around to hear their sex; neither did she want to smell the heavy scent of fucking sex by their room in the future. Hanji swore she'll have Levi arrange a new room for her after that night.

**Author's Notes: **

**Holy… that was an overwhelming sexy chapter ha ha… It took a while to write… and I don't feel like editing it. So I'll post… then edit tomorrow… when no one is around LOL. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter….may all of you have a little bit of nose bleed ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

Despair 5

**Author's Note: **

**Heyo! Chapter 5! It's a transitional chapter, so I'm sorry it's a bit dry. There's violence in this chapter.**

Levi had been neglecting his work for weeks now. After that first steamy sex with Eren, he could only dream for more. He chuckled at his memory of Eren squirming under his touch. Hell to the motherfucking yes~! Eren was one sexy fucker and his butt was hella tight. Levi was so happy he practically skipped down the hall. The guards on standby had no idea what to do. For all of the years they've been working with Levi, they _know_… Levi doesn't _**skip**_**. **

On his way to the front yard, where he promised to come personally invite Eren in, he ran into Hanji. The poor woman had large black rings under her eyes and her appearance spelled '_Shitty_.'

Pausing his morning skip, Levi stopped to ask, "Oi, why so shitty today, shitty glasses?"

Hanji didn't seem to quite register exactly what Levi had said immediately, but when she came to her senses, he face turned bright red as she fumed.

"HOW DARE YOU LEVI. HOW DARE YOU FUCK SO LOUD?! HOW DARE YOU FUCK SO LOUD THAT I AM SCARRED? WHAT THE FUCK, LEVI?! GO POUND ASSES ELSEWHERE."

Levi glared at her. Pull his head closer to his, he said, "My dear Hanji, you don't have to be so jealous. I'm not going to pound your ass, so rest assured. I am dedicated to one person~" He winked.

Levi _winked. _

Skipping away once again, he almost laughed out loud at Hanji's outburst. Had he stayed a little longer he would have seen her mood swing from depression to anger and Hanji was _wild_.

Opening his door, he saw Eren making flower crowns. Had he seriously been here that long? Making his way to Eren, down the marble steps, he tapped him gently to get a hold of his attention.

Eren swung around to face Levi. "Morning, Levi-san!" Without permission, he placed the flower crown on Levi, causing the shorter man to shudder from the thought of filth. But seeing Eren smile so brightly, he let it go just this once.

"Morning, Shitty brat. Come in. What's on the schedule today? Sex, sex and window sex?"

"Wow, Levi-san, aren't you enthusiastic so early in the day?" He leaned on Levi's chest and purred onto his skin. Breathing in deeply, Eren giggled and placed a kiss on his collar bone. Levi sighed. This brat will be the death of him.

As they both retreated into the house, their lovey dovey aura was enough to make Cupid shudder. It was an overwhelming about of bubbly, fluttering, gooey amounts of sugar kisses and sweet talk that made Hanji's hair stand on end. Feeling a sense of nausea attacking her now frail body, she sprinted for the door. Once outside, she inhaled so deeply a cough bloomed. It's not like she had anything against gays. If fact, she supported it so much, she went and protested as a Lesbian in support for gay rights. But her problem with Levi and Eren was that they had so much gushy love that didn't suit Levi's dead-pan face that things just made her jumpy. When he was about the leave the garden, she noticed a silver sports car chilling at the corner of the street. She let out a long appreciative whistle. _'Dang, now if Levi wouldn't be so stingy and let me hit the road with his red one…'_ She stared for a while longer, noting that it wasn't exactly far, but not exactly close to Levi's mansion. It was just parked so oddly that it drew attention. But thinking that it really meant no harm, Hanji promptly left without saying anything, or thinking it was anything from the ordinary. To her, it was a mere hella fine sports car, and it was in her lack of attention on that glorious morning that everything was going to change.

No one knew how long that car had been there. No one knew just where it came from, who owned it and why it was there. There was just so much mystery about that car, so much that Levi felt his right eyes twitch_. 'This can't be good he thought,_' still holding Eren as he carelessly clung to Levi, _'It's only 10:30 A.M._' He sighed inwardly. _'Fuck it. I'm chilling today.'_

Hanji had left on her motorcycle to go to the small bar she heard Levi likes to frequent. Maybe it was worth going this morning?

Upon arrival, Hanji sat herself down by the counter. Immediately, someone handed her a shot of liquor. She looked up.

"I'm sorry, I haven't requested anything yet."

"Well, I know, but you look like the type of enjoy hardcore liquor instead of the fruity ones."

She cracked a smirk. She likes this bar. She introduced herself to the handsome bartender, who revealed his name to be Erwin. After a bit of careless light conversations, Erwin asked seriously," You work under Levi…right?"

She froze mid drink and slowly glances up at the man. Her menacing glare could give chills to anyone, but not this man; He stood, tall and proud and didn't even flinch.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" Her voice was cold and leaked venom. The thought of him poisoning her drink had crossed her mind, but she would have been able to feel it by now. She was well trained after all.

Erwin held his hand up as if to surrender. "It's nothing. But I thought you might want to know, there in the left corner." He nodded to gesture towards that general location, "There are people staring at you. And they don't seem to be interested in just hooking up and looking for a good time."

Hanji's senses spiked._' Fuck. How could I not have noticed?'_ Before she turned around to look, Erwin leaned in and whispered, "What do you think it might be?"

She cracked a small smile and tapped her fingers gently on the counter top. "Another shot of whiskey, please."

It's been hours since she's been drinking. She noticed the men were still there, so she put up a good whimsical act and stumbled her way to the back tables_. 'Oh, all the shit I do for you, Rivaille."_

She stopped and let out a good loud 'aaahhhh' in their ears. Sitting herself down, the men there tensed and reached cautiously at their pockets.

"Relax, relax!~ What a day, great for drinking!~" She chuckled and glanced at Erwin who was casually cleaning the glass.

Everyone at the table was still tense, but their hands weren't by their pockets, so Hanji felt that was a great step forward. She pressured them to drink with her-her wild personality was captivating to drunks in the bar. They woo'd and whistled at Hanji as she chugged glass after glass of liquor. She wasn't the type to pass out from liquor so she played wisely. The clock turned slowly and the sun was beginning to set. Everyone at the bar was turning up, like legit twerking, dirty dancing everywhere. People were high, drunk and fucking messy. She grinned. Her face morphed into that of a maniac, but flashed back so quickly, it was hard to distinguish. She purposefully made the men sloping around fucking laughing like little shits they were. They were easy to manipulate at this state. She fake passed out, causing Erwin to jump in alarm. But seeing that she low key flashed a grin, he relaxed.

The men at the table howled at their victorious night and led Hanji out the back door. Erwin watched from the monitor.

When they got to their car, they pulled out ropes. Having drunkards trying to tie knots was a stupidly funny sight. She had to stifle her laughter, and masked it with a groan. As they attempted to tie her wrists, she resisted slightly so that she could easily slip out of it. Those shit heads didn't even notice. They drove away with Hanji fidgeting the whole ride away.

When the ride finally stopped, they dragged her out of the car. Through her vision, that car she just saw sent a chill down her spine. It was the same exact one from this morning; the one outside the Mansion. Just who the fuck is behind all of this?

She wasn't about to beat them down now. This maybe something great… it could possibly be something to give her research material. Hanji was beyond excited. With a bright pink blush sprinkling her face, he let her lips slip into a Cheshire grin. What a night…and it was only just beginning.

She was brought into the building and dropped carelessly onto the ground. Pretending to be sound asleep, she listened to their conversations.

"Shit bro, she be stupid for coming after us, man." They chuckled in unison.

"Yeh, she think we jus' ain't know. But bitch be wrong!" He leaned down to pinch her cheek. She snored a bit louder to conceal her snarl.

She felt hands grope her butt in circular motions. She was so close to retching, it wasn't even funny. When she felt she had enough, or more precisely when someone tried to reach elsewhere on her body (her ahem, ahem), she was more than ready to jump up and mass murder them then and there. But a voice caught her attention and she laid still.

"She's Levi's bitch, right?"

"Yeh man. She's stupid. Seems like Levi's people ain't that strong. We can raid 'em tonight too. "

" Dig your own grave. I don't care what you do, but I want the deed. Whatever you do tonight, if it affects my plan for Friday, I will skin you all alive. You know damn well that we're going to get some cops involved and make things messy, so if you make him realize what I'm going to do, I will shove a blade up your ass."

By then all men had their attention on the speaker. They nodded, booze still leaking from their breath.

They broke out in an enthusiastic scream, not too different from a shake and bake type thing. By then, she had her camera out, snapping pictures, videos, even selfies. Damn, she didn't know what dangerous means.

When the shutter sound of the camera finally became evident, all eyes turned on her. Her grin spread wider and she raised her head.

"Yo, kusoyaro-domo. Let's fight. If you lose, I'll dissect you~!"

She leaped to her feet and picked up the guns lying around and tossed them out of the building. The man sitting at the top watched as Hanji plummet each shitty face to the ground. All of them sprinted towards her in a retching war cry. Hanji cackled.

Raising her fist, she spun through the crowd and planted bone cracking punches into their sides, gut, temple and balls. It took a mere 3 minutes to take them down. All of them were whimpering in pain.

Hanji stood before the man—Levi's sole adversary who was brave enough to oppose him. She let out a long cackle and approached the man, who whipped out a gun suddenly.

"Oi, oi, oi. Did you really think you could trample through my territory and make it back out alive? You faggots love to play fair, but let me tell you, the world is in favor of those who kill and conquer. You either sacrifice everything, or you gain nothing. So just because you don't have a gun, it doesn't mean I won't kill you. Just because you're a girl, it doesn't mean I'll have a soft spot. I will shoot you."

"So, you're the one who was out by our mansion this morning. What the fuck were you doing there? Fancy some Darjeeling tea? Or was it those shortcakes? Because damn son, you look like you need some suga—"

He pulled the trigger. Hanji lost balance and dropped to her knees, clutching her right shoulder. _'Fuck. He's sharp.'_

"Your blabbering mouth isn't going to save you. What will you do? Dog of Levi?"

She snarled and sped across the room. Picking up a knife on the way, she took cover and Pixis stood up.

"You can't hide. I know every corner of this fucking room. Just come out and end this. Or if you get away… I'm going for his little boyfriend. Oh yes. That little cutie. The one that adores that motherfucking shortie? I'm going after him too. I'm making all of you go to hell." He grinned, a glint shone through his eyes as he waved his gun around. "All of you. Then I'll have the power and I'll control everything."

Hanji's eyes widened. They were going after Eren, even though he has nothing to do with this. There should be a limit as to how shitty a person can be. She raised her hand as if the get his attention.

Pixis snickered. "STUPID BITCH!" He shrieked as he shot her exposed hand. Hanji felt the surge of pain sear through her body as she dropped to her knees. She grasped her hand and let out a wail of pain and agony. Tears brimmed at her eyes and she gingerly wiped it off. Her anger was rising and she ran towards Pixis. The outburst caught Pixis off guard. For a couple seconds, Hanji gained on him. As she sprinted, Pixis's devious grin spread wider by the second.

"You must love to knock on death's door, cunt. I'll bring you closer." He fired random shots. 7, Hanji counted. 2 of the 7 hit her right arm again and she screamed, but kept running. Pixis shot again, but _Click. _

"Time's up. You're mine." Hanji slashed at his hand and severed it from his body. The gun dropped and Pixis stumbled back. He reached for the second gun he had, but Hanji sliced his fingers. The blood shot from his arm and severed fingers and hit Hanji on the face. She kicked his arm, pushing the man to shout and wail for mercy.

"Don't you ever speak ill of Levi. Don't you ever threaten his happiness; that happiness no one has ever been able to give him until now. A low life like you doesn't deserve to live."

She was about to slash at the man's throat when guns fired at her again.

'_Tch. Motherfuckers.' _She ducked behind the wall and waited for the gun fires to cease.

"Hunt her down! Bring Pixis back and tend his wounds!"

Hanji smiled bitterly. This voice… only one person can have such a voice. Rico Brzenska. She was faithful to Pixis and never failed to save his shitty life. Some people… not matter how shitty they were….get all the luck on which people they attract.

Hanji fled the scene. She ran towards the car and hotwired the damn thing and booked out of there.

Her eyebrows knitted into a painful knot and she felt her stomach sink. "Rico… so I guess we're enemies now, huh…?"

She entered the gates, and guard ran up to her, thinking she was suspicious since they didn't recognize the car. Seeing it was Hanji, they breathed a sigh of relief until they saw her wounds. They carried her into the house and called to Levi who was too worried sick.

Eren came out with Levi, worry knitted into his brows.

"Hanji-san! Are you alright?"

"Where the hell were you shitty glasses? Who did this to you?"

"Levi. You don't need to know. They probably won't come back for a while."

Levi glanced at Eren to ask him to leave the room. Eren left with everyone else and shut the door gently.

"You could have died. You could have called me. I swore to protect you, so let me do my job, Hanji."

"Levi… I know…you are protecting me. Like you said, I could have died. But I didn't and that's because it's my turn to protect you. I'm not going to die, so don't worry." She winced when she tried to move her arm. "Let me rest a little, Levi." She looked away to hide her tears.

Levi sighed in defeat and left the room. Placing a gentle caring kiss to Hanji's forehead, he mutters a small good night and left.

When he got back Eren was patiently waiting in his sleeping quarters, but Eren hadn't noticed his presence. Slipping quietly into the hall, he called Erwin.

_Brrr. Brrr. Brrr. _

'_Hello?'_

"_What's the news, Erwin?" _

'_Oh….Pixis…made a move tonight…I should have contacted you, but that would be an insult to your right hand woman. She's a great right hand woman, Levi.'_

"_I know. I know Erwin. So relay the story." _

After a good half an hour on the phone, Levi felt his temper burn through his body.

How dare that Pixis think he could lay hands on his people…. His Eren, His Hanji, HIS Men?

He hung up angrily and swore that tomorrow, he will raise hell with Pixis.

Slipping into the room, he let Eren with him until they both fell into a restless slumber.

_I will protect you all, at any cost. _

Author's Notes:

Heyo! I hope you guys like this Chapter! I know it's a bit confusing and there are a lot of mistakes, so I'm sorry :P I like how protective Hanji is and how Levi cares a lot about his men, so I like this chapter. Please comment and tell me what I should work on and hopefully you'd still want to read the next chapter So thanks for reading! 3


End file.
